Hay Amores
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Ilhas Desventuradas, Chile, 1968. Na pequena ilha de Paraíso, uma lenda se fez viva por gerações. Mas quando a jovem Ana-Lucia encontra um homem desacordado trazido pelo mar, tudo o que sempre acreditou pode mudar para sempre.
1. De las profundidades

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta narrativa não possui finalidades lucrativas.

Categoria: Romance, Drama, Sobrenatural

Shipper: Sana.

Censura: M

Sinopse: Ilhas Desventuradas, Chile, 1968. Na pequena ilha de Paraíso, uma lenda se fez viva por gerações. Mas quando a jovem Ana-Lucia encontra um homem desacordado trazido pelo mar, tudo o que sempre acreditou pode mudar para sempre.

Nota da autora:

Baseado nos contos "El ahogado mas hermoso del mundo" de Gabriel Garcia Marquez e "Dos Palabras" de Isabel Allende.

HAY AMORES

**Capítulo 1- De las Profundidades (Das Profundezas) **

_Existe um fio muito fino segurado pelas mãos do destino que rege nossas vidas. Ele é como uma corda de violino, pode parece frágil, mas com um único toque dos dedos podemos perceber o quanto é forte. Sim, forte, minha menina, mas não indestrutível. O destino pode romper esse fio quando lhe aprouver._

Ana-Lucia ouvia atentamente a história que a avó lhe contava. Mas em sua mente. Embora estivesse na cama, enrolada em um grosso cobertor de lã, como todas as vezes em que escutara aquela velha história, desta vez sua avó não estava ali, e aquela nem era a sua cama, muito menos a casa de seus pais. Mas Ana gostava de fechar os olhos e imaginar que estava em casa de novo, ouvindo as histórias da avó. Tinha apenas dezessete anos, mas já estava casada havia dois com um homem escolhido por seu pai, como era costume na pequena ilha de Paraíso.

Entretanto, o nome não fazia jus ao lugar. A ilha se localizava no arquipelágo chileno conhecido como Ilhas Desventuradas, pouco habitas e frias a maior parte do ano. Não nevava, mas quem andava sem agasalho ao longo da praia depois das sete horas da noite podia sentir o vento cortando-lhes o corpo como facas afiadas, açoitando-lhes as costas como chicotes. Além disso, todos os dias eram cinzas. As terras áridas. Comida escassa. A comunidade vivia basicamente da pesca e da criação de alguns animais. Não havia plantações em Paraíso. Quando precisavam de trigo, frutas ou verduras, os homens iam até outras ilhas próximas ou às vezes viajavam até Santiago para negociar peixe em troca desses artigos. Mesmo assim, a vila era muito precária. Ao todo 50 casas iguais, distribuídas uma ao lado da outra em um elevado acima da praia para evitar que a maré bravia as engolisse. A única construção diferente das outras era a igreja no início da vila, um prédio de madeira de apenas um andar e com uma enorme cruz no topo. Não havia dinheiro para construir torres ou colocar um sino.

Por muito tempo Ana sonhou com uma vida longe dali. Mas ao completar 15 anos seus sonhos foram se apagando aos poucos. Era tradição em Paraíso casar-se com alguém da própria ilha ou de ilhas vizinhas. Seu marido era oriundo de San Gonzalez, seu primo em terceiro grau. Tornou-se mãe pouco tempo depois do casamento e teve que assumir suas responsabilidades. Já não era mais a menina livre que corria pela terra seca da ilha e brincava no mar gelado, mas a esposa de Daniel Cortez. Apenas isso e mais nada. Sua única felicidade na vida era o filho Pedro, prestes a completar 2 anos. Era ele quem mantinha a chama da esperança acesa em seu peito de que um dia algo aconteceria, algo de grandioso, talvez até mágico que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Sua avó estava sempre falando de magia afinal.

_Tudo pode acontecer. Mas isto só funciona se acreditarmos. Não existe magia sem crença. Foi por isso que quando Ele chegou à praia naquela manhã chuvosa de julho a mágica aconteceu, porque nós acreditamos nela. _

Ana sorriu consigo mesma, ainda se lembrando das palavras da avó. Aquela história era a mais especial de todas que ela contava. A história do homem que fora trazido pelas águas até a praia de Paraíso, morto, afogado há dias, mas tão belo que nem mesmo a morte conseguira tirar-lhe a beleza.

_Quando os homens o trouxeram e as mulheres resolveram limpar o corpo do morto para tentar descobrir quem ele era, emocionaram-se diante de tamanha formosura. Os cabelos Dele eram compridos e finos como fios de ouro, as sobrancelhas cheias, porém não havia um só fio de cabelo fora do lugar, o nariz era imponente, o queixo largo e ligeiramente pontudo. Todo o seu corpo era forte pois, era o corpo de um bravo guerreiro. E sua masculinidade... – _a avó sempre acrescentava um sorriso quando dizia esta frase. _...era algo de se admirar. Muitas mulheres então passaram a desejar que seus maridos fossem como Ele. Mas quem era Ele? O homem precisava de um nome. As mulheres queriam chamá-lo por um nome. _

Ana-Lucia se mexeu inquieta na cama. Aquela era sua parte favorita da história. Fechou os olhos e continuou ouvindo a narrativa da avó em sua mente.

_Os homens da vila pegaram seus barcos e foram até as ilhas mais próximas e também até as mais distantes. Perguntaram em todos os cantos se alguém sabia a identidade do morto, mas ninguém sabia e isso trouxe grande alegria às mulheres quando por fim os homens retornaram com tal notícia. Se ninguém viria reclamar o morto, então o morto pertencia à vila. E finalmente deram-lhe um nome depois de muito discutir entre elas. Chamaram-no Sawyer, simplesmente porque gostavam do som daquele nome e parecia combinar tanto com Ele. _

_É claro que a princípio os homens o desprezavam-no e riam da devoção das mulheres para com Ele. Mas Sawyer tinha algo de tão fabuloso em sua essência que acabou por conquistar também aos homens. _

_- O que Sawyer tinha de tão especial afinal, vovó? O que era diferente sobre ele além do fato de estar morto mas continuar belo?_

Ana sempre fazia aquela pergunta naquela parte da narrativa, embora já soubesse a resposta. A avó suspirava antes de responder:

_- Ele era tudo o que todos nós sempre sonhamos. Ele era a esperança de que havia uma vida melhor muito além destas ilhas. _

_Depois que o afogado tinha sido batizado, os homens e as mulheres prepararam seu túmulo. Como não há cemitérios na ilha foi preparada uma barca para acomodá-lo. Os homens a construíram e as mulheres a encheram de flores quando Sawyer foi trazido. Muitas choravam emocionadas e os homens o olhavam com pesar. Da onde aquele homem teria vindo? Por que sua vida fora ceifada tão cedo? Ele teria sido feliz? Muitas foram as perguntas, mas o fato é que quando Sawyer foi levado em sua barcaça para o topo do abismo ninguém amarrou-lhe uma bola de ferro na perna porque todos queriam que ele voltasse e não que seu corpo ficasse submerso para sempre no mar. _

_Quando o corpo Dele foi finalmente sepultado no abismo, as pessoas fizeram pedidos para que se um dia Ele voltasse pudesse realizá-los e mudar suas vidas. Desde então estamos esperando que Sawyer volte. _

_- Acha mesmo que um dia Ele voltará, vovó?_

_- Sim, minha menina, Ele voltará e tudo será diferente._

Ana deixou cair uma lágrima ao se recordar do final da história. Por mais que a história de sua avó parecesse fantástica demais, ela gostava de acreditar nela, gostava de ter esperanças. Era reconfortante pensar que aquele homem fora um bom presságio para a ilha e que a vida dela haveria de mudar um dia. Ela sempre ao precípio da onde atiravam os corpos dos mortos e pedia para que Sawyer voltasse e realizasse seus sonhos.

- Por que a vela está acesa?- seu marido perguntou despertando de repente ao seu lado e voltando-se para ela, dando um enorme bocejo.

- Tive um sonho ruim.- Ana mentiu. – Por isso acendi a vela, Daniel.

Soltando um suspiro irritado, ele passou o braço por cima do corpo dela e pegou o pequeno candelabro de prata onde a vela estava acesa, soprando-a.

- Peça perdão a Deus pelos seus pecados e não terá mais pesadelos.

- Sim, marido.- ela respondeu e fechou os olhos procurando dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Acorde, mulher preguiçosa!

Ana-Lucia ouviu a voz áspera do marido perto dela e sentiu um vento frio em seu corpo, quase congelando-a, os dedos dos pés retorceram-se inquietos e ela se perguntou onde estavam suas meias de lã. Ele havia retirado os cobertores de cima dela e possivelmente suas meias.

- Não vai acordar não?

- Eu estou acordada, Daniel.- ela respondeu, encolhendo o corpo na cama por causa do frio. Ainda estava escuro.

- Ótimo!- respondeu ele. – Porque eu estou esperando pelo meu café quente há pelo menos uns cinco minutos. E você sabe que os peixes no mar congelado não vão me dar todo esse tempo para pescá-los. O Josias e o Antonio já devem estar na Doca, provavelmente me amaldiçoando por terem que me esperar lá com esse frio.

- Me desculpe!- Ana respondeu, já se levantando da cama e procurando os tamancos de madeira revestidos com lã para calçar. Precisava desesperadamente esquentar os pés. O xale não estava muito longe, pendurado em uma das quatro cadeiras que havia na pequena casa onde viviam. Colocou-o sobre os ombros e esfregou as mãos uma na outra enquanto procurava pelos grãos de café em um pote de barro. Ela precisava moê-los e misturar o pó com água fervente.

Assim que encontrou a lata de café, pegou uma chaleira e acendeu o fogão à lenha para esquentar a água.

- Quem sabe se vamos ter sorte esta manhã.- Daniel comentou olhando pela janela. Estava muito escuro lá fora. Devia ser por volta das 4 da madrugada. – As águas estão congelando tão depressa que cada dia fica mais difícil chegar até os peixes.

- Eu tenho certeza que vão conseguir pescar muitos peixes hoje.- disse Ana com um sorriso, tentando animá-lo.

Daniel franziu a testa com ar de deboche.

- Do jeito que você tem pesadelos, Ana-Lucia, é porque tem muitos pecados guardados. Se parasse de pecar tanto, talvez Jesus fosse mais bondoso conosco e não resfriaria tanto o mar para que pudéssemos pegar mais peixes.

- Que tantos pecados você acha que eu tenho?- ela ousou perguntar. – Não acredito que pense que eu o traio ou algo assim.

- Não, é claro que não!- disse ele. - Se você me traísse, Ana, eu saberia e pode apostar que eu mataria você e o desgraçado com quem estivesse me traindo. Mas a preguiça é o seu pecado maior! Vive por aí pelos cantos, deixa nossa casa e nosso filho sozinhos para ficar de conversinha com as outras mulheres ao invés de cuidar de seus afazeres! Pensa que eu não te vi ontem quando estava voltando do mar?

- Por Deus!- Ana exclamou. – Eu estava apenas ajudando as outras mulheres a decorar a praia para a festa de natal. O José conseguiu trazer uma árvore grande no barco dele. Estava quase desfolhada mas conseguimos deixá-la bonita, você viu? Esqueceu-se de que hoje é véspera de natal, Daniel? O Pedro esperou o ano todo por isso.

- O Pedro ainda é muito pequeno para entender estas coisas, e além do mais é tudo perda de tempo, Ana! Estou cansado de te dizer isso! Ficar fazendo farra não é o que o Senhor espera de nós. Eu sou um homem prático, me preocupo em botar comida dentro desta casa!Me preocupo em ser o provedor da família como está dito nas escrituras.

A água na chaleira ferveu e Ana apressou-se a colocar o pó dos grãos que ela moera em um pilão dentro de uma pequena jarra de metal onde jogou a água quente juntamente com um torrão de áçúcar.

Daniel entregou a ela sua velha caneca de estanho e Ana a encheu com café fresco.

- Pois eu espero, querida esposa que esteja em casa quando eu retornar do mar.

Ela nada respondeu, ao invés disso, comentou:

- Minha mãe perguntou o que iremos oferecer esta noite no jantar de natal. Eu disse a ela que falaria com você porque só temos trigo e leite na despensa. Pensei em fazer um pouco de pão e...

- E desperdiçar nossa comida com a vila? Nada disso! Cada um que consiga a sua própria refeição!

Ana abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se quase derrotada. Todos os anos Daniel fazia isso. Ele não se importava com nada e nem com ninguém. Ás vezes parecia não se importar nem com o filho deles. Mas ela sempre dava um jeito para que tivessem algo a oferecer no jantar de natal.

Era uma data importante, que ela gostava muito. Pessoas das ilhas de San Félix, San Anbrosio e San Gonzalez, as ilhas mais próximas, vinham celebrar com eles e traziam mantimentos e presentes para repartir com todos. Assistiam à missa juntos e depois comiam em uma grande mesa de madeira que era posta na praia. Naquela noite as esperanças de Ana se renovavam todos os anos e sua avó sempre contava novamente a velha história do homem afogado mais belo do mundo que trouxera tanto amor e esperança aos corações dos habitantes da ilha.

Sentindo-se melhor, ela buscou na despensa o trigo e o leite que tinham. O leite estava ficando coalho porque Daniel o tinha trazido há cerca de três dias. Mas serviria para fazer um bolo de nata se ela fosse buscar um pouco de manteiga e alguns ovos na casa da avó. Mesmo com o clima hostil da ilha, Maria Cortez criava algumas galinhas e tinha ovos sempre que precisava, além de preparar manteiga em sua própria casa. Alguns diziam que sua avó era uma bruxa por viver isolada da vila, mas para Ana-Lucia ela era apenas mais inteligente do que os outros e parecia encontrar soluções para os problemas da ilha onde ninguém mais encontrava.

Sorrindo satisfeita, decidiu que assim que amanhecesse deixaria o filho com sua mãe e iria até a casa da avó que morava em uma cabana na parte mais alta da ilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mamãe vai voltar logo!- Ana sussurrou para o filho ao entegá-lo nos braços de sua mãe.

Pedro começou a chorar muito mas a avó embalou-o nos braços enquanto Ana lhe jogava beijos.

- Procure não demorar.- disse-lhe a mãe observando Ana arrumar a capa de lã cinza nos ombros para sair. – Daniel não vai gostar se voltar do mar e não encontrá-la em casa.

- Como se nossa ilha fosse tão grande assim, mamãe.- Ana ironizou. – Eu voltarei logo. – Cuide do meu bebê!

- Cuidarei!- Teresa Cortez prometeu. – Sabe, eu não entendo como sua avó conseque viver lá em cima tão isolada de todos nós.

- Ela virá para a festa de natal esta noite, mamãe.

Teresa apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- Vá logo, meu anjo. Estaremos esperando por você.

Ana sorriu e então se afastou, jogando mais um beijo para o filho ainda no confortável abraço de sua avó, chorando. Ela sabia que assim que as outras crianças saíssem para brincar, ele a esqueceria por algumas horas

Assim que se afastou da vila, Ana-Lucia respirou o ar frio e puro da manhã com prazer. Sempre que ia visitar a avó sentia-se tão livre. Daniel odiava que ela subisse até os rochedos mais afastados onde a avó dela vivia. Mas ela adorava ir até lá e ver-se livre do domínio dele mesmo que apenas por alguns momentos.

Ela estava caminhando há cerca de uma hora, já perto dos rochedos que levavam ao precípio onde as pessoas que morriam na ilha eram sepultadas direto no mar quando avistou algo se movendo sob as ondas pouco antes de começar a subir a escada de pedra natural que a levaria até a cabana da avó.

Ana recuou um pouco para ver melhor o que era aquilo. A princípio parecia uma mancha escura no mar azul claro e gelado. Uma mancha muito comprida. Ela descobriu o capuz que protegia seu rosto do frio e desceu o declive que levava até o mar sentindo-se muito curiosa sobre o que seria aquilo.

À medida que se aproximava da água suas botas enterravam-se na areia gelada, mas ela persistiu enfrentando a lama formada pela mistura de areia e água até ficar próxima o bastante da coisa que enxergara de cima. O céu acinzentado não ajudava muito, a manhã estava escura e sombria, mais sombria do que Ana reparara quando deixara a vila mais cedo.

No entanto, quando ela finalmente conseguiu vencer sua batalha pessoal contra a areia da praia e já sentindo seus joelhos cansados pelo esforço que fizera, aconteceu. Ela o viu. Podia jurar que havia um único raio de luz do sol sobre ele.

- Meu Deus!- Ana exclamou forçando os joelhos novamente, desta vez para dentro da água que estava congelante, mas ela não se importou. Precisava tirá-lo da água. – Sawyer! Sawyer!- ela chamou como se assim pudesse acordá-lo. O corpo do homem estava emborcado, com o rosto para dentro da água, mas Ana sabia que era ele. Só podia ser. Seu sonho se tornava realidade.

- Você voltou pra nós!- exclamou sem conseguir conter um largo sorriso.

Continua...


	2. Noche de navidad

**Capítulo 2- Noche de navidad (Noite de natal)**

Ele voltara. Mas agora o que fazer sobre isto? Ana indagou a si mesma, sentindo-se emocionada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. No fundo de seu coração sempre acreditara que a lenda fosse verdadeira, mas nunca havia pensado realmente no que faria se um dia Sawyer voltasse para a praia. Era um bom presságio, o melhor de todos, mas de repente sentiu-se muito egoísta. Além de sua mãe e a avó quem mais se importava com ela em Paraíso? Seu pai decerto deixara de se importar há algum tempo porque se fosse diferente não a teria feito se casar com Daniel.

Ela e o pai costumavam ser muito amigos. Manuel Rodriguez assim como os outros homens de Paraíso também era pescador. Ele ensinara a Ana tudo sobre a arte de manejar um barco, o que significava cada peça que o compunha e a levara várias vezes em suas incursões pelo mar. Talvez essa fosse outra razão pela qual Ana-Lucia desejava tanto ver o mundo lá fora além das histórias que sua avó contava. No entanto, quando ela chegara à idade de casar, ele não quisera ouvir sua opinião ou seus lamentos por ter de se casar com um homem mais velho e que não amava com apenas quinze anos de idade. Sendo assim, para Ana, seu pai deixara de se importar com ela desde o dia em que entregara sua mão no altar da igreja para Daniel.

Portanto, o afogado era seu. Ela ainda não sabia bem o que faria com ele, mas tirá-lo da água fria era um bom começo. Quem sabe depois que fizesse isso, e repetisse todos os procedimentos feitos por seus ancestrais, devolvendo-o ao mar por fim, Sawyer realizaria seu desejo de deixar aquela ilha com seu filho e ver o mundo.

Ana-Lucia pensou na melhor maneira de removê-lo da água, mas sabia que seria quase impossível fazê-lo sozinha. Quase. Era o bastante para ela. Respirou fundo, buscando toda a força que podia dentro de si, tentando não aspirar o ar gelado em demasia para dentro dos pulmões. Agachou-se cuidadosamente na água, um banco de areia se formava ali, o que o mantinha preso e impedia que seu corpo fosse levado de volta pela maré. Ela colocou suas mãos em volta dos braços do homem e conseguiu finalmente arrastá-lo para fora.

Ele era um homem alto e pesado, como descrevera sua avó. Não podia dizer ainda que era bonito pois a cor acinzentada e morta de sua pele não deixava entrever nenhuma beleza. Para um homem que estava há muito vagando pelo mar, suas roupas encontravam-se em bom estado. Não havia muito musgo, apenas algumas algas marinhas presas em parte da camisa e da calça. Ainda tinha os sapatos muito bem amarrados aos pés.

Se Ana-Lucia o queria só para si, pensou consigo mesma para onde iria levá-lo? A ilha não era muito grande, mas por certo tinha seus recantos escondidos. Levá-lo para a vila estava fora de cogitação se pretendia escondê-lo. Podia pedir ajuda à sua avó para removê-lo da praia e abrigá-lo, porém, relutava em deixar que alguém além dela soubesse que Sawyer retornara à ilha.

Acabou optando pela decisão que lhe pareceu a mais sensata. Não era necessariamente a melhor, mas era tudo o que tinha. Quando criança, brincando pela praia um dia, descobrira uma caverna aquecida que ficava ao longo da curva da praia, longe da vila, logo após o banco de areia. A entrada era escondida por algumas rochas e até aquele dia Ana tinha sido a única pessoa que estivera lá. Gostava de se refugiar naquela caverna e fingir que era o lugar mais longe da vila que já estivera.

Não seria nada fácil levar Sawyer para lá, mas sua vida nunca tinha sido fácil, aquele era apenas mais um desafio que teria de enfrentar. Ela não queria machucar o corpo dele na areia arrastando-o até a entrada da caverna, mas não havia outro jeito. Criou uma invenção engenhosa feita com pedaços de madeira seca que encontrou perto da praia oriundos da escassa vegetação da ilha e os atou aos braços do corpo. Arrastou-o então até seu refúgio escondido.

Quando finalmente conseguiu adentrar a caverna com o homem, seus braços doíam terrivelmente pelo esforço que tinha feito, mas tudo valeria a pena no final quando conseguisse ser abençoada por aquele ser mágico, tão plácido e bondoso em sua morte.

Dentro da caverna havia uma cama de folhas secas que ela tinha preparado para ela mesma na última vez que estivera lá e já fazia um bom tempo. Era de se admirar que as folhas não tivessem apodrecido. Ana fez um último esforço para colocar o homem na cama de folhas.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e observou-lhe o corpo como um todo. Sim, ele parecia ser o exemplo da virilidade descrito por sua avó. Em seguida concentrou-se em seu rosto e tocou-o. Estava áspero e frio. A cor cinza da pele dele definitivamente não a agradava. Pensou que poderia lavar seu rosto com água morna, vesti-lo com roupas limpas e quentes, e até mesmo envolvê-lo em um cobertor de lã. A cor então poderia retornar ao rosto dele.

"Mas ele está morto!"- exclamou uma voz em sua mente. Mas ele não era um morto qualquer, Ana concluiu por fim. Ele era especial e sua alma intacta realizava os desejos das pessoas. Tocou-lhe novamente a pele fria e estremeceu. Sim, um pouco de água morna não lhe faria mal, tornaria a pele de seu rosto mais agradável ao toque.

Sorrindo consigo mesma diante da descoberta tão fenomenal que tinha feito naquela manhã, Ana-Lucia resolveu deixar seu segredo escondido na caverna e ir ver a avó. Ainda era véspera de natal e ela precisava ter um bolo pronto para a ceia daquela noite. Não podia desapontar Pedro.

"Voltarei logo!"- sussurrou para Sawyer como se ele pudesse ouvi-la.

Ana seguiu então seguiu seu caminho até a casa da avó. Quando abriu a porta, Margarida espantou-se ao ver a neta do outro lado com a capa de lã mal colocada no corpo, os longos cabelos negros em desalinho e as barras do vestido cinza molhadas.

- Oh, meu Deus, minha menina! O que foi que te aconteceu?

Ela abriu um largo sorriso e disse apenas:

- Vim te visitar, vovó e te pedir um favor.- enquanto falava, Ana adentrou a cabana aquecida da avó e esfregou as mãos diante da lareira.

- Mas com esse frio todo?- insistiu Margarida, preocupada. – E por que o teu vestido está molhado, menina?

- Eu vim caminhando perto das ondas e acabei me molhando.- Ana mentiu.

Margarida deu um sorriso.

- Como sempre! Você faz isso desde criança, e o Pedro provavelmente vai puxar à você. E então, o que veio me pedir?

- Não tenho ingredientes suficientes para fazer um bolo de natal para a ceia desta noite.- ela contou. – Como estão suas galinhas? Preciso de ovos.

- Minhas galinhas estão ótimas como sempre. Tenho bastante ovos na despensa. Diga-me de quantos precisa e o que mais falta em sua casa.

- Apenas ovos e manteiga, vovó.

- Certo.- concordou a avó. – Ovos, manteiga, pão, biscoitos e carne seca. Pode levar tudo.

- Não, vovó.- protestou Ana ao ver a avó entregar-lhe uma cesta cheia de coisas. – Eu não preciso de tudo isso.

- Sim, precisa!- disse Margarida. – Além disso, meu bisneto anda muito magrinho.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, rendendo-se. Ela estava com muita pressa de voltar à caverna.

- Está bem, vovó! Muito obrigada.- agradeceu já buscando sua capa de lã com os olhos para ir embora.

- Não se preocupe. Josias me traz mantimentos das outras ilhas uma vez na semana. – Margarida explicou e então segurou as mãos da neta com olhar terno.

- Eu tenho um presente de natal para o Pedro, mas tenho algo para você também.

Ela virou-se para ir ao único quarto da casa e logo em seguida voltou com algo embrulhado em papel pardo nas mãos.

- O que é isso?- Ana indagou.

- Abra!- pediu a avó.

Ana-Lucia colocou o pesado embrulho sobre a única poltrona da sala e seus olhos se encheram de alegria ao visualisar o conteúdo do pacote.

- Meu Deus, vovó! Isso é lindo!

Era um vestido branco, todo feito de linha grossa com forro de delicada seda da mesma cor. No decote havia pequenas bolas brancas que imitavam pérolas de verdade.

- É perfeito!

Margarida sorriu e beijou a testa da neta.

- Feliz Natal, meu anjo.

Ana-Lucia a abraçou.

- Feliz natal, vovó. Eu gostaria de ter um presente como esse para dar à senhora. Mas prometo que vou tricotar-lhe um xale novo.

- Não precisa se preocupar, querida. Você é o meu presente!

- Obrigada, vovó. Quem sabe eu não possa retribuí-la muito em breve?

- Do que está falando, minha neta? Aliás, você parece tão feliz esta manhã. Diga-me tem algo importante acontecendo?

Ana-Lucia deu de ombros e falou, misteriosa:

- Quem sabe?

Os olhos dela então desviaram-se para alguns cobertores que estavam dobrados perto da mesa da cozinha conjunta à sala.

- Vovó, eu poderia levar um desses cobertores? Ainda não tive tempo de tricotar cobertores novos para este inverno.

- Mas é claro, minha querida. Pegue qualquer um.- disse Margarida suavemente.

Ana então pegou um dos cobertores, o que lhe pareceu de textura mais grossa e dobrou-o cuidadosamente, colocando-o por cima da cesta que iria carregar. Margarida entregou-lhe o presente que tinha feito para Pedro.

- É um trenzinho.- explicou mostrando o brinquedo esculpido em madeira, as rodas pintadas de cores diferentes.

Ana-Lucia nunca tinha visto um daqueles e não sabia direito como explicaria ao filho como aquilo funcionava. Mas estava feliz por sua avó ter um presente para seu bebê já que ela mesma ainda estava pensando no que dar a ele.

- É lindo! Obrigada, vovó. Onde a senhora conseguiu um desses?

- Pedi ao Josias que comprasse um quando fosse à cidade. Ele esteve lá há uns dois meses atrás.

- Vou dizer ao Pedro que foi um presente do Papai Noel.- disse Ana. Embora Pedro provavelmente jamais fosse ver alguma figura de Papai Noel em sua infância, ela gostava de contar-lhe a história do bom velhinho que dava presentes às crianças todos os anos no natal. História essa essa que um dia lhe fora contada pela avó. Assim como ela, Pedro também merecia sonhar.

- A senhora vai à festa de natal esta noite?- Ana indagou antes de sair.

- Vou fazer o possível com este tempo.- Margarida respondeu.

Minutos mais tarde Ana-Lucia estava de volta à caverna, carregava sua cesta de mantimentos, seu vestido novo, o trenzinho de Pedro e o cobertor que a avó lhe dera. Sawyer estava lá, ainda imerso em seu sono eterno na cama de folhas, os braços largados ao lado do corpo.

Ana procurou galhos secos do lado de fora e usando alguns gravetos iniciou uma fogueira dentro da caverna. Rasgou a camisa congelada do homem e sentiu pena ao ver o peito acinzentado dele. Naquele momento sentiu dúvida sobre se este homem era mesmo Sawyer. Ele parecia tão morto quanto outros afogados que ela infelizmente já vira chegarem até a praia.

Mas deixou aquele pensamento de lado e encheu uma cumbuca feita de casca de coco que deixara na caverna no laguinho de água do mar aquecida que havia lá dentro. Cobriu Sawyer com o cobertor de lã e então rasgou um pedaço da bainha do próprio vestido, mergulhando o tecido na água morna antes de colocar na testa dele.

Repetiu o ritual de molhar o pano várias vezes, passando-o pelo rosto, pescoço e lábios do homem. O tempo foi passando e Ana ficou surpresa ao notar que a pele dele parecia menos acinzentada e ela pôde vislumbar um pouco mais de seu rosto. A barba estava espessa e os cabelos longos e emaranhados, mas tinha algo de tão belo naquele rosto, algo que fez com que uma imensa ternura inundasse seu coração fazendo-a sentir-se leve.

- É uma pena que você esteja morto.- ela murmurou deixando escapar uma lágrima. – Eu gostaria de ter conhecido alguém como você.

Dizendo isso, ela pegou a mão fria dele e apertou entre as suas próprias tentando aquecê-las, embora soubesse que não adiantaria muita coisa.

- Eu preciso voltar pra vila.- ela anunciou. – Meu filho espera por mim e eu ainda tenho um bolo de natal pra fazer. Quem sabe eu não consiga um pouco de melado para colocar nele?- disse consigo mesma.

Antes de sair, Ana-Lucia avivou o fogo para que não se apagasse durante muitas horas e também manteve o cobertor ao redor do corpo de Sawyer. Não sabia bem o que pretendia com isso, pois nem o fogo, nem o cobertor seriam capazes de aquecer um corpo sem vida, mas sentiu que era o certo a fazer e então partiu para a vila.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O tempo melhorou bastante naquela noite como não se via há pelos menos uns dez anos em Paraíso. Geralmente as noites de natal eram extremamente gélidas e chuvosas, mas esta noite tinha algo de diferente no ar. Ana conseguira retornar para casa a tempo suficiente de preparar o bolo e esconder o presente que sua avó comprara para Pedro.

As pessoas estavam contentes com a mudança no clima e preparavam a tradicional festa de natal entre as ilhas com mais alegria do que nos anos anteriores. As mulheres capricharam em suas vestimentas enquanto os homens trouxeram mais mantimentos do que o usual para que todo o tipo de pratos fossem preparados para o jantar. Uma enorme mesa de madeira com bancos de correr coberta com uma toalha vermelha tinha sido colocada na praia e a árvore mais frondosa que ficava na entrada da vila havia sido decorada com fitas verdes e vermelhas, além de bolas de natal coloridas.

Ana-Lucia estivera ansiosa por aquela festa o ano todo. O natal era sua festa favorita. Embora ela nunca tivesse visto o natal fora de Paraíso apreciava aquele momento em que toda a vila se reunia com as comunidades das outras vilas para celebrar o nascimento de Cristo e pedir por dias melhores.

Daniel ainda não tinha voltado do mar, mas ela não se importou muito com isso. Sabia que ele estava bem. Ele era um pescador muito experiente. De fato, Ana até preferia que ele estivesse longe enquanto ela se arrumava para a missa. Ele não aprovaria o vestido que sua avó havia costurado para ela. Ao colocá-lo no corpo, Ana mal reconheceu-se. O vestido era tão bonito e delineava seu corpo bem beito à perfeição. O branco realçava a cor negra de seus cabelos e o bronzeado natural de sua pele. Ela completou seu visual com um ramo de flores cor-de-rosa feitas de tecido prendendo parte de seus cabelos, por fim calçou seu único par de botas.

- Bonita!- Pedro exclamou ao ver a mãe terminando de se arrumar.

Ana sorriu e disse ao filho:

- Você é tão cavalheiro, Sr. Pedro!

O menino deu sua risadinha infantil e estendeu os braços na direção da mãe para que ela o carregasse.

- Dessa vez não, querido.- ela disse suavemente. – Você já está um rapazinho e pode ir caminhando.

- Mamãe... – ele choramingou.

- A mamãe tem que levar o bolo!- disse Ana indo até a mesinha perto da porta de entrada da casa e levantando com cuidado o bolo de natas que preparara mais cedo.

- Mamãe...colo...colo...- Pedro continuou choramingando, mas Ana-Lucia apenas estendeu sua mão para ele. – Ande, filho, venha com a mamãe. Segure a minha mão.

O garotinho não obedeceu, ao invés disso fez cara de zangado para a mãe e cruzou os bracinhos diante do peito. Ana sentiu vontade de rir, mas controlou-se porque o filho estava muito sério e ficaria mais zangado se ela risse.

- Ah, então quer dizer que o mocinho está zangado comigo?

Pedro balançou a cabeça assentindo.

- É uma pena porque hoje mesmo fui falar com uma pessoa muito importante. Um tal de Papai Noel. Você conhece ele?

Os olhinhos de Pedro brilharam. Há dias que ele não parava de falar no Papai Noel e no natal.

- Eu tenho certeza que o conhece.- disse Ana pegando algo do pequeno guarda-roupa de madeira que dividia com Daniel e Pedro. – Se você vier aqui com a mamãe agora mesmo, vou te mostrar o que ele te mandou.

Pedro obedeceu. Estava curioso para saber o que o Papai Noel tinha mandado para ele. Caminhou depressa até a mãe com seus pequenos passos e estendeu-lhe os braços. Ana o pegou no colo, abraçando-o e então entregou-lhe o pacote que sua avó lhe entregara de manhã.

- Mamãe!- o menino exclamou erguendo o pacote no ar porque não sabia como abri-lo. Ela o ajudou.

- O _qu`issu_, mamãe?- perguntou Pedro segurando o trenzinho de madeira entre os dedos.

- É um trenzinho que pode te levar para passear onde quiser.

- _Láaaa nu_ máh?- ele retrucou fazendo um gesto largo com as mãos indicando a grandeza do oceano que conhecia. O único meio de transporte que já tinha visto eram os barcos de pesca que ancoravam na praia.

Ana olhou as rodinhas do brinquedo. Ela também nunca tinha visto um trem de verdade, mas não conseguia imaginá-lo flutuando no oceano, por isso respondeu:

- Não, na terra.

Pedro sorriu, embora não tivesse compreendido como um trem poderia andar na terra. Em sua mente só conseguia vislumbrá-lo no ar, flutuando como o barco de pesca de seu pai.

- Você gostou?- Ana indagou diante da expressão maravilhada do filho.

- _Gotei_!- ele respondeu em sua linguagem infantil.

- Nós podemos ir agora? O vovô e a vovó esperam por nós na igreja.

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando e Ana-Lucia o colocou no chão, estendendo sua mão para ele depois de equilibrar o bolo de erguer o bolo e equilibrá-lo na outra mão.

- Mamãe?- Pedro chamou enquanto caminhavam para fora da casa.

- Sim?

- Onde o Papai Noel _mola_?

- No pólo norte.- respondeu Ana bem humorada lembrando-se das histórias da avó.

- Onde é _issu?_

- Longe!

Assim que chegaram à praia, Ana avistou sua mãe e a avó conversando. Ficou feliz que Margarida tivesse realmente vindo para a festa.

Ana caminhou até elas obedecendo o ritmo dos passos curtinhos de seu filho.

- Vovó, que bom que veio!- disse ela quando chegaram perto das duas

- Eu não podia perder essa festa por nada.- disse Margarida já pegando Pedro nos braços. – Ah, menino! Você está crescendo tão depressa!

- _Tenzinho_!- disse ele, alegremente.

- Nossa, que lindo! Quem foi que te deu esse trenzinho?- Margarida perguntou.

- Papai Noel!- Pedro respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

Teresa avaliou o vestido de Ana e disse:

- O vestido é lindo, mas talvez seja um pouco demais. Deveria colocar um xale, Ana. Da próxima vez costure um vestido de mulher casada!

Margarida soltou um som de escárnio e disse à Teresa:

- Ora, Tetê, quando foi que você ficou tão careta? Seus vestidos costumavam ser mais decotados do que este e além do mais, fui eu quem fiz o vestido para ela.

Teresa sorriu e observou o bolo que Ana trazia nas mãos.

- O bolo ficou bonito.- elogiou. – E você também está linda! Vai causar muitos ciúmes em seu marido. Ana-Lucia não respondeu ao comentário, apenas entregou o bolo à mãe.

- Quem se importa com os ciúmes dele?- debochou Margarida quando Teresa se afastou. – Você é jovem, meu bem, deve exibir-se!

Ana-Lucia riu e observou a praia. No natal tudo ficava tão diferente. A ilha que era sempre tão triste e fria se tornava calorosa, radiante. Uma família de cinco pessoas passou por Ana e sua avó e as cumprimentaram com abraços e desejos de feliz natal. A mesa armada no centro da praia já começava a ser servida para a ceia que aconteceria depois da missa. Estava repleta dos pratos típicos da região, preparados principalmente com frutos do mar como corvina na manteiga e mariscada, além de empanadas chilenas recheadas com carne e queijo e o tradicional pastel feito de milho conhecido como _Choclo. _O bolo de natas coberto com melado feito por Ana-Lucia foi colocado no centro da mesa, o que a deixou orgulhosa.

Se Sawyer era mesmo capaz de realizar desejos, ele já estava realizando os desejos dela. Tudo parecia tão perfeito naquela noite de natal. Ela não se sentia feliz assim em anos. Daniel não estava ali para vigiá-la ou dizer-lhe o que fazer, assim como seu pai já não detinha mais poderes paternos sobre ela por ser uma mulher casada. Portanto, naquela noite Ana sentiu-se livre para se divertir e fazer o que quisesse.

Depois de cumprimentarem mais pessoas, Ana e sua avó juntaram-se aos pais dela na igreja. Ao ver a filha, Manuel perguntou-lhe:

- Onde está seu marido?

- No mar.- Ana respondeu.

- Até este horário?- Manuel retrucou. – Hoje é noite de natal.

Ana-Lucia falou baixo para que Pedro não ouvisse:

- Daniel não liga para o natal.

A missa celebrada pelo padre Estebán comoveu a todos os fieis presentes. Ele falou de esperança, de sonhos e de fraternidade. Ana não conseguiu deixar de pensar em Sawyer que estava agora na caverna. Ela pretendia providenciar o quanto antes seu novo sepultamento, atirando seu corpo ao precipício e fazendo suas preces para que ele as atendesse como instrumento do Criador que era.

Pensou também em sua avó Margarida, sentada ao lado dela ainda com Pedro em seu colo. Ana achava que sua avó tinha sorte de um dia ter vivido em outro lugar que não fosse a ilha de Paraíso. Se perguntava como por que ela tinha voltado. Sabia que Margarida nascera e fora criada na ilha, mas ela fora embora um dia antes que seu pai a forçasse a se casar com um homem que não amava. Depois voltou para Paraíso muitos anos depois, viúva e com cinco filhos para criar, dentre eles Manuel. Se tivesse a chance de sair daquela ilha, Ana pensou que jamais voltaria para aquele lugar.

Depois da missa, todos se dirgiram à mesa na praia para ceiar. Uma oração em conjunto foi feita e logo as pessoas começaram a se servir da variedade de iguarias expostas. Com o passar das horas a noite começou a esfriar e para aquecer o ambiente a fogueira acesa na praia foi alimentada com mais lenha, alguns homens se posicionaram com seus tambores, violões e maracas. As mulheres se aproximaram com suas saias de cores vivas e rodadas, os pés descalços para dançar mesmo na areia fria. Suas mãos seguravam as tradicionais castanholas feitas de madeira, influência dos antigos colonizadores espanholes.

Toda aquela agitação mexeu com Ana-Lucia. Fazia muito tempo que não dançava. Sabia que não seria de bom tom participar da dança com seu marido ausente, apenas as solteiras tinham essa liberdade, entretanto, ela não se importou e tirou as botas. Margarida sorriu ao perceber que a neta ia dançar.

- Ana!- ralhou o pai dela ao vê-la dirigindo-se para a roda de dança.

- Deixe-a, Manuel!- pediu Teresa. – Deixe a menina se divertir!

O homem resmungou, balançando a cabeça em negativo:

- Se Daniel a vir na roda de dança não vai gostar nada disso. Vai querer mandá-la para casa!

Mas ela já estava lá, pegando um par de castanholas para si mesma. Podia sentir seus tenros e verdadeiros dezessete anos outra vez.

- Mamãe!- Pedro chamou e Margarida balançou-o em seu colo usando as pernas.

- A mamãe vai dançar, meu menino. Veja como ela está linda!

O menino riu e bateu palmas quando a música começou. Ana colocou-se em posição reta e austera, segurando a ponta da saia. Um rapaz da idade dela colocou-se à sua frente na clássica posição do toureiro que persegue seu opositor. Ela riu satisfeita e dançou, rodopiando a saia e o corpo, batendo as castanholas com vontade. O rapaz a acompanhou, seguindo o ritmo dos tambores com as mãos no próprio peito, batendo-as alternadamente.

Ana-Lucia jogou os cabelos para um lado e para o outro de forma sensual, sem parar de sorrir. Os jovens ao redor não paravam de olhar para ela. De repente Ana não era mais apenas uma senhora casada, ela era jovem, livre e cheia de vida como eles. Animada, Margarida entregou Pedro à nora e juntou-se à roda, remexendo sua saia longa, fazendo-a farfalhar. As pessoas bateram palmas e deram gritos de aprovação quando ela começou a entoar a letra de uma canção em sua voz forte e dramática.

"_Gracias a la vida, que me ha dado tanto. Me dio dos luceros que cuando los abro perfecto dinstingo lo negro del blanco e en alto cielo su fondo estrellado, y en las multitudes al hombre que yo amo."_i

(Graças pela vida, que me deu tanto. Me deu dois olhos que quando os abro perfeito distinguo o negro do branco e no alto seu fundo estrelado, e em na multidão o homem que eu amo)

Todos estavam se divertindo tanto que não notaram a chegada de mais um barco pesqueiro no pequeno porto que havia na praia. Era o barco de Daniel Cortez retornando depois do longo dia no mar. A pesca não tinha sido muito produtiva, apenas algumas lagostas e uma corvina. Ele estava chateado e ficou ainda mais aborrecido ao ver Ana-Lucia dançando com os rapazes solteiros da praia, chacoalhando a saia e mexendo os quadris ao som dos tambores e castanholas.

- Ele está aqui!- disse Manuel observando a chegada do genro e o olhar de ódio que ele dirigiu à filha dele.

Daniel estava com frio, cansado e irritado com a pescaria infrutífera do dia, mas nada podia ser pior do que ver sua esposa tão bonita, a mulher de quem ele tinha tanto ciúme, dançando com os rapazes da vila mais jovens do que ele. Homens que ainda não tinham perdido o brilho da esperança em seus olhos. Homens que ainda não tinham se dado conta de que não havia nada mais para eles além daquela ilha sombria e uma vida no mar.

Ele não pensou nem por um segundo no que estava prestes a fazer. Tinha tomado vários tragos de aguardente no barco para espantar o frio e acabara se embriagando. Enquanto bebia pensava que as coisas ficariam melhores. Ele tinha uma família. Uma bela mulher e um filho. Ela o estaria esperando em casa quando chegasse com uma refeição pronta e uma cama quente. Mas ela não estava e Daniel sentiu-se traído por isso.

- É melhor dizer à sua filha para parar de dançar!- disse Manuel à Teresa.

- Ela é sua filha também!- disse Teresa com irritação erguendo-se com Pedro no colo.

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar com Ana-Lucia que estava tão distraída se divertindo que sequer notara a chegada do marido, Daniel acercou-se dela primeiro e sem nenhum aviso agarrou-a pelo braço e a arrastou para longe da roda de dança. Margarida parou de cantar imediatamente. A música também parou e todos que estavam longe da roda de dança se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Então é isso?- Daniel gritou com Ana-Lucia diante de todos ainda agarrando seu braço.

- Me solta!- Ana gritou de volta tentando se desvencilhar dele.

- Quando os gatos saem os ratos fazem a festa!- Daniel gritou para todos.

Ana lutou tanto para se soltar que acabou caindo no chão.

- Mamãe!- Pedro gritou, chorando. Ele estava assustado com a atitude do pai.

- Manuel!- Teresa chamou. – É melhor você intervir.

- Ele é marido dela, Teresa. Não posso fazer nada!

Os lábios dela tremeram quando ela voltou-se para o marido e disse com fúria:

- Você sempre foi um covarde!

- Vagabunda!- berrou Daniel olhando para Ana-Lucia que se erguia do chão. – Vamos agora mesmo para casa que eu vou te dar uma lição!

- Fica longe de mim!- disse Ana-Lucia entre dentes.

No entanto, em sua raiva e ciúme desmedidos, Daniel bateu em com um punho certeiro em seu rosto com tanta força que ela caiu ao chão outra vez. Sentiu seu rosto arder dolorosamente e dos lábios um fio de sangue escorria. As pessoas na praia balançavam suas cabeças e cochichavam entre si, reprovando o comportamento do pescador. Manuel finalmente reagiu diante daquela cena. Agora Daniel estava exagerando e nenhuma mulher seria machucada naquela ilha, principalmente sua única filha. Correu ao encontro dos dois e antes que Daniel pudesse machucar Ana novamente, empurrou-lhe para longe dela.

Daniel caiu para trás cambaleante. Estava completamente bêbado. Ele tentou revidar contra o sogro, mas seus companheiros de pesca o seguraram.

- Para com isso, Daniel!- gritou Josias segurando-o por trás. Outros dois pescadores também se aproximaram.

O homem se debatia e tentava derrubar os dois homens que o seguravam.

- Pare agora!- exigiu Manuel, mas Daniel continuava se debatendo. Margarida não aguentou mais ver aquela cena, então se aproximou de Daniel e diante do olhar perplexo de todos estapeou-o no rosto fazendo com que ele parasse de empurrar os homens que o seguravam.

- Levem ele para dar um bom mergulho e esfriar a cabeça!- ela disse aos homens que levaram Daniel para mergulhar no mar gelado para que se acalmasse. Manuel os acompanhou. Margarida foi então ver como Ana estava. Teresa tinha acabado de ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ana tremia e soluçava. Seu pulso ardia devido à força com que Daniel a segurara. Ele era um homem rude e frio, mas jamais batera nela. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez. Ele estava totalmente fora de controle.

- Venha aqui, querida!- disse a avó querendo abraçá-la.

- Você está bem, minha filha?- Teresa perguntou com Pedro ainda chorando em seu colo.

Mas Ana-Lucia não disse nada para nenhuma das duas, apenas olhou para o filho e acarinhou-lhe os cabelos dizendo:

- Perdoe-me, Pedrinho.

- Mamãe!- o menino choramingou, mas Ana já estava se afastando deles. Ela precisava sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Então ela correu até onde estavam suas botas e as calçou depressa.

- Ana!- Margarida a chamou.

Mas Ana não quis saber de nada e nem de ninguém. Apenas calçou suas botas o mais rápido que pôde e correu até o porto diante de todos, pulando no mar e nadando a curta distância até o barco do marido que estava ancorado ali.

- Ana-Lucia!- Teresa gritou e os rapazes que antes dançavam com ela se prepararam para correr atrás dela e impedi-la de zarpar, no entanto, Margarida os chamou:

- Carlos! Juan! Deixem-na ir!

- O quê? Margarida, estás louca?- protestou Teresa. – Ela está machucada e nervosa, o mar está bravio e escuro, ela não vai conseguir ir muito longe. Além disso, para onde iria?

- Deixem-na!- insistiu Margarida e os rapazes permaneceram no mesmo lugar.

Quando Manuel, Josias e os outros homens voltaram com Daniel que agora tossia e se debatia de frio, ele perguntou à mãe e à esposa:

- Onde está Ana?

- Ela saiu no barco do marido.- Margarida respondeu despreocupadamente.

- Como assim saiu no barco?- Manuel retrucou, surpreso.

- Tem que encontrá-la! Ela vai acabar se afogando!- berrou Daniel que agora parecia mais controlado depois do banho forçado no mar. Parecia até mesmo arrependido do que fizera.

Margarida olhou para ele com desprezo e disse:

- Tirem esse traste da minha frente antes que eu bata nele de novo!

Josias e um dos companheiros que o tinham tirado da água o levaram em direção à casa dele enquanto Daniel gritava em desespero:

- O que foi que eu fiz? Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz? Ela vai morrer afogada!

Depois de toda aquela confusão, Manuel apaziguou os ânimos e pediu desculpas às visitas pela cena que tiveram de presenciar, assegurando que Ana sabia velejar e que ela ficaria bem. Ela era muito boa com barcos, ele ensinara tudo o que sabia à sua filha desde que ela era pequena. Mas aquela noite que antes parecera agradável, agora se tornara fria e tristonha. O vento aumentara fazendo com que a festa de natal não demorasse muito. Logo todos estavam buscando abrigo. As pessoas que moravam nas outras ilhas passariam a noite em Paraíso e partiriam pela manhã.

Hospedada na casa do filho, Margarida observou Teresa ajoelhar-se diante do altar montado para a Virgem e rezar pela filha que agora se encontrava no mar. Pedro dormia depois de muito chorar chamando por sua mãe.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Teresa.- disse ela tocando o ombro da nora em um gesto de conforto. – Ela é imtempestiva como todos os Rodriguez. Ana teve a quem puxar. Estava muito zangada para permanecer aqui.

- Mas a noite está tão escura e o vento tão forte.- disse Teresa segurando seu rosário de madre-pérola entre os dedos.

- Ela sabe velejar. Meu filho a ensinou muito bem. Ana só precisa de um tempo e quando ela voltar, não creio que as coisas entre ela e Daniel serão as mesmas.

Teresa assentiu, mas mesmo assim começou a rezar pedindo para que a Virgem protegesse sua filha e a trouxesse logo de volta para casa. Enquanto isso, Ana rodeou a ilha no barco pesqueiro de seu marido. Seu pai tinha razão. Ela era uma excelente velejadora e sabia exatamente como operar um barco. O mar não estava fácil e a embarcação balançou várias vezes, mas ela manteve as velas firmes e procurou não se afastar muito da ilha seguindo os instrumentos de navegação do barco para não se perder. Havia também uma lamparina a óleo acesa para ajudá-la a ver no escuro e se manter nas coordenadas certas. Deveria haver um farol em Paraíso. Isso guiaria melhor os barcos do que suas lamparinas.

Ana sabia exatamente aonde queria ir e quando chegou à praia perto de sua caverna particular, ancorou o barco no mesmo banco de areia onde o afogado estivera preso naquela manhã. Lá, o barco estaria seguro.

Por causa de sua ira, Ana se esquecera de pegar sua capa de lã antes de partir e seu corpo doía tanto por causa do frio que parecia que ela congelaria até os ossos. Precisava se aquecer dentro da caverna. Ergueu as saias quando desceu do barco no banco de areia para que pudesse caminhar com mais facilidade. Suas roupas encharcadas pioravam a situação e a faziam tremer de frio ainda mais. Carregava consigo a lamparina do barco.

Ela respirou aliviada quando entrou na caverna e sentiu o aquecimento natural das rochas naquele lugar. A fogueira que acendera pela manhã tinha se apagado, restando apenas cinzas. Mas havia pequenos troncos que ela tinha deixado lá antes de ir embora que serviriam para acender uma nova fogueira. Procurou o corpo do afogado com os olhos, mas antes que pudesse vê-lo, sua lamparina apagou-se.

Ana-Lucia a deixou de lado e caminhou um pouco mais dentro da caverna escura. Tirou as botas e sentiu a areia morna em seus pés aliviando um pouco o frio. Suspirou. Estava tão cansada. Conhecia aquela caverna tão bem que não precisou de luz para encontrar o lago aquecido e usar um pouco da água para reavivar a chama da lamparina. Ela queria encontrar os galhos que tinha deixado separado naquela manhã para fazer uma nova fogueira quando um barulho chamou-lhe a atenção. Um som estranho de algo que se encostara contra as rochas. Haveria algum animal ali?

Ana então virou a lamparina na direção da cama de folhas onde deveria estar o corpo e teve uma visão que a deixou perplexa. Encostado contra a rocha, nu e encolhido, tremendo, estava o homem afogado que ela tirara da água. Ana-Lucia gritou.

Continua...

i Canção de Mercedes Sosa, Gracias a la vida.


	3. Vivo

Capítulo 3- Vivo

Ela teria continuado gritando por um longo tempo se ainda tivesse fôlego para isso. Mas continuar gritando não iria adiantar. Não iria mudar o que estava acontecendo diante dela naquele momento.

Ana fechou os olhos por alguns segundos na esperança vã de que aquilo tudo ia desaparecer e de repente ela acordaria em sua cama ao lado de Daniel após ter mais um de seus pesadelos. Porém, quando abriu os olhos novamente, Sawyer ainda estava lá. Vivo. Como podia ser?

Ele deu um gemido angustiado e abraçou o próprio corpo parecendo tentar se aquecer. A caverna ainda estava parcialmente escura e a luz bruxuleante produzida pela lamparina de Ana tornava o ambiente lúgubre, aumentando o reflexo da sombra do homem. Ela quis correr dali de volta para a praia de onde acabara de fugir, mas respirou fundo e procurou tomar coragem. Se aquele homem era mesmo o ser mágico de que sua avó tanto lhe falara em suas histórias seria bem provável que ele pudesse magicamente reviver. Mas dentro daquela caverna, nu, encolhido contra as rochas e tremendo sem controle, ele não parecia tão mágico assim.

O homem gemeu mais uma vez e então engoliu em seco. Fez um barulho tão alto com a garganta que o coração de Ana pulou dentro do peito. Então ele encolheu-se mais contra a rocha e chorou. Um pranto sofrido, extremamente doloroso.

Ana-Lucia viu-se estendendo a mão para ele, mas à distância, tocando-o apenas em seu pensamento. Ela queria ajudá-lo. Aliviar aquela dor que parecia estar sufocando-o. Mas não sabia o que fazer. Estava paralisada pelo terror diante do que estava acontecendo.

De repente, como se estar vivo não bastasse, o homem falou e dessa vez foi Ana quem engoliu em seco, profundamente.

- _Help me...help me..._ (Ajude-me, Ajude-me).

O som da voz dele saiu abafado, quase rouco e numa frequência tão baixa que ela só escutou porque eles eram as únicas pessoas naquele lugar e porque ao redor da caverna nada havia além do som do mar batendo alto contra as pedras lá fora.

- _Please, help me!_(Por favor, me ajude) - o homem falou um pouco mais alto, mas Ana não conseguia decifrar o que ele dizia. Não falava aquela língua. Respirando fundo e torcendo as mãos nervosamente umas nas outras, ela tentou falar com ele:

- _Quién es tu? Eres el ahogado?_ (Quem é você? És o afogado?)

A pergunta foi feita num tom de voz bem mais alto do que o do homem devido ao nervosismo que Ana sentia e sua voz reverberou dentro da caverna, o eco batendo nas paredes. O homem respirava muito alto e quando ouviu a voz dela ergueu seu rosto e encontrou seu vulto não muito longe. Não podia vê-la de fato porque seus olhos estavam turvos. Mas sabia que havia alguém ali. Pressentira quando a pessoa chegara e embora aquela língua não fosse a sua, esta não lhe pareceu estranha e ele conseguiu dizer:

- _Yo no lo sé quien soy..._- ele parou de falar e deixou escapar mais um soluço. Ana tremeu por dentro ao ouvi-lo. – _Necesito ayuda, por favor. _(Eu não sei quem sou. Preciso de ajuda, por favor.)

Ana-Lucia resolveu caminhar até ele. Estava morrendo de medo, mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto. Caminhou a passos lentos, olhando para a entrada da caverna vez por outra, seu corpo ainda querendo fugir, mas sua mente querendo permanecer naquele lugar.

- _Por favor..._- ele gemeu mais uma vez, ainda abraçando o próprio corpo.

Ela por fim colocou-se frente a frente com ele. O homem ergueu seus olhos novamente e desta vez encontrou-se com os olhos dela. Eram negros e exibiam um misto de coragem e medo tendo um efeito hipnótico sobre os olhos azuis lacrimejantes dele.

- Vocêeee... é um an-jo?- ele balbuciou as palavras na língua dela, parecendo completamente incerto sobre o que fazia ali.

- Não- respondeu ela estendendo sua mão para tocar o rosto dele. Estava suado e quente. Definitivamente seu afogado estava vivo. – Você é o meu anjo.- ela completou.

O homem tentou erguer-se, mas não parecia ter forças suficientes para isso. Suas pernas tremeram e Ana-Lucia o amparou.

- Calma!- pediu ela. – Devagar...vou te colocar de volta na cama.

Ele não discutiu, deixou que ela o ajudasse guiando-o de volta à mesma cama de folhas secas onde ele tinha acordado. Novamente foi difícil para ela levá-lo devido ao seu peso, mas dessa vez com o homem acordado e a ajudando a tarefa levou menos tempo.

Ana o colocou na cama com cuidado e em seguida correu para encontrar o cobertor onde o corpo estivera embrulhado antes. Assim que o localizou perto das rochas onde Sawyer estivera encolhido trouxe-o para ele, cobrindo-o dos pés à cabeça, cuidadosamente para que não sentisse mais frio. Mas o homem não parava de tremer. Estava em choque profundo.

Ela então foi buscar mais água morna na fonte. Encheu a cumbuca e mergulhou a tira que rasgara de seu vestido pela manhã na água. Passou o líquido naturalmente morno no rosto dele. Então foi erguendo o cobertor aos poucos e derramou mais em seu peito, pernas e pés. O homem continuava tremendo, mas aos poucos o ato contínuo dela de molhá-lo com água morna foi fazendo o efeito desejado e ele foi parando de tremer.

Porém, de repente, um acesso de tosse o acometeu e Ana pensou em dar-lhe água para beber, mas aquela água morna só serviria para deixá-lo mais sufocado. Ela precisava ir até à casa de sua avó e pegar água potável, assim como azeite para aliviar as dores na garganta dele. Talvez assim ele tivesse alguma chance de sobreviver.

Margarida jamais lhe falara sobre isso em suas histórias, que o homem afogado tivesse acordado e necessitado da ajuda de seus benfeitores, no entanto, Ana não tinha muito tempo para ficar pensando nisso.

- Preciso conseguir água pra você.- disse ela tocando-lhe os cabelos úmidos num gesto carinhoso e protetor. – Irei à casa de minha avó. Não é muito longe daqui.

- Não...- o homem gemeu durante mais um acesso de tosse. – Não me deixe...

- Vou voltar logo. Eu prometo!

Ele pareceu esboçar um sorriso, ainda que sofrido.

- Sim...você disse que voltaria.

Ana-Lucia sorriu também. Então ele a tinha escutado mais cedo enquanto ainda estava _morto_. Como aquilo podia ser possível? Ela se ergueu do lado dele relutante em se afastar, mas precisava ajudá-lo. Tinha medo que o sono eterno o tomasse novamente e dessa vez fosse irreversível. Ajeitando o cobertor outra vez no corpo dele, cobrindo cada pedacinho de pele exposta ao frio com a textura morna e reconfortante da lã, Ana o deixou e correu até a casa de sua avó nas rochas acima da praia.

Ao contrário do clima ameno da caverna, o tempo lá fora estava vários graus abaixo, podia-se sentir o cheiro da chuva que se aproximava, raios cortavam o céu e iluminavam a praia, trovões se seguiam aos raios anunciando a tempestade iminente. O mar estava ainda mais agitado do que quando ela chegara ali. O barco de pesca de seu marido balançava sem parar. Mas as ondas não o levariam. Ana tinha certeza que enterrara a âncora bem fundo na areia.

Apesar do frio que sentia, Ana correu o mais rápido que pôde até a casa da avó. Se o tempo estivesse melhor, talvez ela pudesse tentar trazê-lo para ali, e usar a lareira de Margarida para esquentá-lo. Mas o estado debilitado do homem não permitiria tal coisa. Por isso, Ana-Lucia contentou-se apenas em pegar mais cobertores, colocar água potável em um velho cantil e encher uma pequena cumbuca com azeite fresco, mas quando já estava saindo lembrou-se que precisaria dar comida ao homem assim que ele se restabelecesse. Ela própria precisaria de comida, de roupas secas e de cuidados.

Ela sentiu os lábios arderem e olhou para o sangue seco que manchava o decote de seu vestido. Seu rosto e lábios estariam feios e inchados no dia seguinte. Pensou em Daniel. Ele não tinha o direito de bater nela. Nunca a tinha agredido daquela maneira antes, principalmente na frente do bebê. Mas aquela fora a primeira e última vez que o punho de seu marido a tocaria. Jamais permitiria que acontecesse novamente.

Pedro era sua maior alegria. E Ana-Lucia sempre se dedicara ao filho. Aquela fora a primeira vez em que o deixara daquele jeito. Mas estava tão transtornada que não conseguiu se controlar depois que o marido a machucara. No entanto, sentia-se culpada por tê-lo deixado aos prantos ainda que sob os cuidados de sua mãe e avó. Assim que pudesse voltaria para ele. Só não sabia ainda como explicaria às pessoas sobre Sawyer.

Todos conheciam a história, era verdade. Mas a maioria dos habitantes da vila acreditavam tratar-se de uma lenda e seria difícil convencê-los do contrário. Ela não. Sempre acreditara. Sempre tivera esperanças de que Sawyer viria ajudá-la.

Deixando as coisas que tinha pegado em cima de uma cadeira, Ana foi até o quarto da avó e retirou um velho vestido de lã e mangas de renda do meio das roupas dela, pegou também um par de meias. Tirou suas roupas molhadas e colocou a roupa limpa e quente de Margarida. Embora fosse uma mulher idosa, sua avó ainda mantinha os mesmos hábitos saudáveis da juventude, por isso possuía um corpo convervado. Suas roupas serviam em Ana sem problemas, ela só precisava fazer alguns ajustes na cintura. Amarrou um fio de couro no meio do vestido e já estava pronta.

Encontrou uma caixa de primeiros socorros na cozinha embaixo da mesa. Lá dentro havia gaze e iodo. Serviria para cuidar de seu machucado e dos machucados de seu mais novo amigo. Ela lembrava de ter visto algumas escoriações e pequenos cortes no corpo de Sawyer quando o tirara da água, no entanto, não checara o estado disso quando o encontrara vivo. Possivelmente porque ainda estava chocada demais com os últimos acontecimentos.

Depois, foi até a cozinha e pegou algumas batatas, alho, cebola e uns pedaços de carne seca. Sentiu-se culpada por estar pegando as coisas da avó, mas ela precisava ajudar Sawyer. Daria um jeito de recompensar Margarida depois.

Tendo tudo o que precisava à mão, Ana-Lucia retornou à caverna. Pingos de chuva grossos já começavam a cair e doíam ao cair em seu rosto. Ela envolvera suas provisões no cobertor de lã mais grosso que pegara para que não ensopassem na chuva.

Quando ela voltou à caverna e encontrou Sawyer lá, imóvel na cama novamente, por um segundo pensou que tivesse sonhado tudo aquilo e que ele ainda estava frio e morto, porém, logo uma nova crise de tosse acometeu-o e Ana sorriu, aliviada. Ele ainda estava vivo, embora não pudesse explicar como.

- Eu trouxe mais cobertores. Vai se sentir melhor.

- Onde...es-tou?- ele conseguiu perguntar enquanto Ana agachava-se ao seu lado e o ajudava a beber um pouco de água.

- Paraíso.- ela respondeu virando o cantil nos lábios ressecados dele e fazendo com que bebesse devagar. Ela tinha levantado um pouco a cabeça dele e a apoiara contra seu peito. Ele era quente, real, vivo.

- Estou morto então?- ele indagou com muita dificuldade.

- Não, você está vivo!- Ana respondeu com um sorriso. Os olhos dele se fecharam. O coração dela deu um pulo. Pousou o cantil de lado e colocou sua mão por baixo do cobertor de lã, sentindo o peito dele com seus cabelos loiros ralos, porém sujos e emaranhados. O coração do homem batia, fraco, mais ainda batia.

Ana suspirou pousando a cabeça dele de volta na cama de folhas. Aquela noite seria difícil, pois Sawyer estava tão fraco que ela temia que seu milagre não chegaria a ver a luz do dia.

Olhou para ele outra vez. Aparentemente estava melhor. Sua pele tinha uma cor mais saudável e os tremores em seu corpo tinham parado. Naquela noite ela cuidaria dele. Ficaria em vigília, mantendo-o aquecido, dando-lhe água e esperando que ele resistisse àquelas terríveis horas e que pudessem conversar pela manhã. Deixaria para se preocupar depois com os habitantes da ilha de Paraíso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto Ana-Lucia deixava suas preocupações com a comunidade de lado, o povoado inteiro e seus convidados se preocupavam com ela. Mesmo depois de Manuel ter garantido às pessoas que estava tudo bem e que Ana retornaria à vila pela manhã, os comentários sobre o ocorrido durante a festa de natal correram soltos até que por volta das duas da madrugada, a chuva e o frio expulsaram as pessoas da praia fazendo com que todos procurassem ficar abrigados e aquecidos.

Um casal e seus dois filhos iriam pernoitar na casa de Daniel e Ana, porém após o incidente eles preferiram se ajeitar na casa de Manuel e Teresa. Margarida também refugiou-se na casa do filho e levou o bebê de Ana com ela. Não deixaria a criança ficar perto do pai naquela noite. O homem estava tão bêbado que nem mesmo um café forte feito por uma das anciãs do povoado fora o suficiente para torná-lo totalmente sóbrio. Depois de ingerir o café, Daniel foi deixado em sua casa sozinho com a lareira crepitante, que Josias teve a bondade de preparar para que seu companheiro de pesca não sucumbisse ao frio.

O barulho da chuva forte na janela fez com que o pequeno Pedro se encolhesse na cama e começasse a chorar outra vez.

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- ele chamou.

Margarida que dormia junto dele o acalentou em seus braços, dizendo:

- Sua mamãe está bem, querido. Ela voltará logo! Ela só precisa de um tempo.

- Mamãe... – o menino continuou gemendo e choramingando. Margarida beijou-o na testa e pôs-se a lhe dar tapinhas suaves nas costas. No quarto ao lado, Manuel e Teresa conversavam baixinho, mas ainda assim ela conseguia ouvi-los. As paredes das casas em Paraíso infelizmente tinham a textura muito fina.

- Não gostei que me chamou de covarde na frente de todos esta noite, Teresa.- Manuel resmungou. Ele não conseguia dormir por causa da fuga intempestiva da filha. Teresa tampouco conseguia conciliar seu sono.

- Você foi um covarde!- ela repetiu sem remorso. Não tinha medo do marido. Manuel podia ser autoritário e teimoso, mas nunca fora violento. – Devia ter interferido antes que Daniel machucasse Ana-Lucia.

- Eu não pensei que ele fosse machucá-la. Não pensei que chegaria à tanto. Ele é marido dela e eu não podia interferir enquanto Daniel não passasse dos limites.

Teresa balançou a cabeça em negativo, sentindo-se frustrada. Estava deitada de lado, com as costas voltadas para o marido. Virou-se para encará-lo.

- Manuel, eu sempre soube que Daniel não seria um bom marido para Ana-Lucia.

- E por que não?- retrucou ele. – Eu penso que o que aconteceu esta noite foi um fato isolado. Daniel nunca agrediu Ana antes. Estava descontrolado e com ciúmes. Ana-Lucia é uma mulher casada, mãe de um garoto. Ela não devia participar da roda de dança com os solteiros, ainda mais sem o marido por perto. Além disso, eu escolhi Daniel para se casar com ela porque ele é da família. É neto do meu tio Ariovaldo. Sempre foi um rapaz trabalhador. Ele me disse que estava apaixonado por Ana e que nunca deixaria faltar nada a ela. Eu só quis o melhor para nossa filha.

Teresa suspirou.

- Aí é que está, homem! Casá-la com Daniel não foi o melhor para ela. Você sabe que Ana-Lucia não é como as outras moças da ilha. E o culpado disso é você! Ensinou-a pescar, a manejar um barco, a ser indenpendente e a ter opinião própria. Depois disso casou-a com um homem rude, sem nenhuma instrução. Ana deseja mais! Eu sinto isso. Ela quer ver o mundo.

- Eu só quis fazê-la feliz, Teresa e prepará-la para a vida caso um dia ela fique viúva e que ela não venha a depender de homens mal intencionados que só estão interessados em levá-la para suas camas. Minha filha é uma mulher bonita, tem fibra e um bom coração. Eu quis protegê-la. Por isso casei-a com um homem digno.

- Pelo que estou vendo, Daniel não têm se mostrado digno dela. Depois do que ele fez, Ana terá todo o direito de repudiá-lo.

- Eles irão se entender.- Manuel afirmou. – E ele nunca mais voltará a agredi-la. Eles tem um filho para criar e eu gostaria de ter mais netos já que não pudemos ter mais filhos.

Um certo ar de tristeza apossou-se momentaneamente dos olhos escuros de Teresa. Ela quase morrera quando dera à luz à Ana-Lucia e jamais engravidara novamente.

- Eu entendo você, Manuel.- disse ela. – Eu também gostaria de manter nossa filha conosco para sempre, mas não é o que ela quer. Ela é como sua mãe. Você é quem não consegue ver. Já conversou com Margarida alguma vez sobre como foi a vida dela fora desta ilha? Sua mãe teve a oportunidade de ver um pouco do mundo lá fora. Talvez Ana-Lucia merecesse o mesmo. Então ela voltaria para nós e entenderia que seu lugar é aqui. Assim como sua mãe fez um dia.

- Não diga bobagens, Teresa. Ana não vai a lugar nenhum. Ela não deixaria o próprio filho. Esqueçamos isso! Amanhã cedo juntarei alguns homens e iremos atrás dessa menina. Conversarei então com Daniel e farei com que eles se entendam. Isso é o certo a fazer. Agora vamos dormir, mulher.

Ele ergueu-se da cama e assoprou a única vela acesa que havia no quarto. Teresa virou-se para o outro lado e fechou os olhos.

- Nunca mais me chame de covarde.- Manuel sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos também e tentar dormir.

Margarida suspirou no outro cômodo. Teresa estava certa. Ana-Lucia precisava sair da ilha e descobrir seu próprio lugar no mundo, como ela mesma fizera um dia. Ela só esperava que o milagre que desejava para que a vida de sua neta pudesse mudar não chegasse muito tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acordou de repente. Tudo estava escuro ao seu redor, exceto por uma fresta de luz que vinha de algum lugar remoto. Então Daniel não consertara o vidro quebrado da janela? Por que ele nunca fazia nada?

Ela resmungou e sentiu o braço do marido preso à sua cintura. Aquilo não era comum. Daniel não costumava abraçá-la daquele jeito. Ana tentou se mexer, mas o braço dele era pesado. De seu corpo exalava um cheiro de terra e mar. Mas não era ruim como costumava ser. Não havia o cheiro de peixe que ela sempre sentia. Pelo contrário, dessa vez a proximidade e o cheiro de Daniel a fizeram sentir uma sensação de paz e conforto como há tempos não experimentava.

Murmurou satisfeita. Talvez estivesse sonhando. Em seu sonho Daniel era o que ela esperava de um marido. Alguém carinhoso, compreensivo e que a fazia sentir-se muito bem. Ana quis continuar dormindo para manter aquele contato tão bom e não ter de acordar e encarar a realidade de que Daniel a tinha agredido na noite anterior na frente de todos que ela conhecia.

Agredido? Sua mente gritou. Sim, seu marido tinha batido nela e nunca, desde o primeiro dia em que dormira com ele achara que era reconfortante estarem na mesma cama. Então por que se sentia assim agora?

Ana abriu os olhos novamente e então seu corpo foi sacudido pelo acesso de tosse do homem que a abraçava tão languidamente, buscando seu calor a noite inteira para aplacar o intenso frio que sentia. Instintivamente, ela se afastou, o sono cedendo lugar à realidade. Recordou rapidamente de todos os fatos que aconteceram e percebeu que estava certa. Não era Daniel quem a abraçava, mas sim Sawyer.

Ele tossia como se não fosse mais conseguir parar. Ana correu a procurar a cumbuca de água que tinha trazido e ajudando-o a se sentar despejou o líquido em sua garganta sedenta. Sawyer bebeu devagar e umedeceu os lábios ressecados com a ponta da língua.

A cor no rosto dele estava bem melhor que na noite anterior. Mas seu corpo ainda se encontrava muito fraco.

- Como se sente?- ela perguntou afastando uma mecha suja de cabelos loiros do rosto dele. Sua barba estava tão espessa que a impedia de ver o rosto dele totalmente. Mas os olhos eram de tirar o fôlego.

- Ainda não sei.- ele respondeu com dificuldade e tossiu mais um pouco. – Você disse que estou vivo, mas por que me sinto morto?

- Você vai ficar bem.- disse ela sorrindo, adorando o som da voz dele ainda que a rouquidão na garganta não permitisse definir muito bem o tom. – Eu vou cuidar de você. O que precisa?

- Anjo...- começou ele. – Se puder me fornecer um bom ensopado e uma dose de água ardente então eu poderia dizer que estou vivo. Há algum tempo que não faço uma boa refeição.

- Não tenho água ardente aqui, mas posso conseguir depois. Por enquanto posso lhe oferecer um pouco de cozido de carne seca com batatas.

Ele tossiu mais uma vez e esboçou um sorriso.

- Isso seria maravilhoso, meu querido anjo.

Ana-Lucia ajudou-o a se deitar novamente e prometeu que o cozido estaria pronto em alguns minutos. Ela começou a picar depressa os legumes que trouxera da casa da avó para misturar com a carne seca e refogar o cozido, no entanto, um barulho vindo da entrada estreita da caverna chamou-lhe a atenção.

Ela colocou os legumes na panela e se afastou de perto do fogão que improvisara com a fogueira de gravetos da noite anterior. Sawyer permanecia deitado, de olhos fechados. Mal tinha forças para respirar. Mesmo assim Ana não queria que ninguém o encontrasse. Ela queria cuidar dele sozinho, principalmente agora que de algum jeito o trouxera de volta à vida. Por isso ficou preocupada com o ruído na entrada da caverna. Eram definitivamente sons de passos arrastados, alguém tentando chegar no nível onde ela estava. Em sua entrada a caverna era mais estreita.

Ana se preparou para afastar o intruso, quem quer que fosse antes que esta pessoa pudesse ver Sawyer, porém, outro acesso de tosse incontrolável do homem fez com que ela esquecesse o invasor e corresse para perto dele. Agachou-se ao seu lado e segurou-o como pôde, tentando ajudá-lo.

Enquanto isso, os passos dentro da caverna se intensificaram ecoando por entre as paredes de predra. Eram tamancos de madeira. Impróprios para a areia da praia, mas a pessoa que os calçava sempre gostara de usá-los assim mesmo.

Ana-Lucia suspirou. Agora sabia exatamente quem adentrava a caverna.

Continua...


End file.
